The Tale of Kylan Su
by RagingHawk23
Summary: Follow the adventure of Kylan Su a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter/Mercenary. Follow him on his Journey to help restore Mandalore to it's rightful glory. This story is only my second will consist mainly of OC's please PM me if you want to create an OC all submissions will be considered.


**Hello everyone if there is even anyone out there this will (most likely) be my first true fan-fiction I wrote one before this and I have to say it was really terrible but this one will hopefully be better. This story will contain mostly OC's as I don't know who will be alive but please if you want to see certain people please PM me or if you want to create an OC please do I will accept anything (even for example a rogue sith bounty hunter) Without further ado I welcome you to my story.**

 **Also BTW I may stuff up some dates here please tell me if you want it to be more date realistic.**

* * *

(The world so far)

The empire is a broken entity of waring warlords all desperately fighting for what little power they have.

The New Republic has been fully established and has a working government and have move to secure the old Hutt space and have forced the criminals to leave and move to Tatooine.

The Jedi order is now positioned on Tython the original home-world of the Jedi and has gone under major reconstruction the Jedi consists of 30 masters and knights and double that amount of padawans and younglings, the order is still very small and cannot effectively hunt any dark users.

The great Hutt cartel has fallen and the criminals are all now squabbling to attempt to get rich which they were failing to do so.

After realising that to be a criminal in this universe you need to work together many criminals band together to try and stop the squabbling and organise themselves, this later proves very profitable for a very select few of groups.

(End of information)

* * *

It has been ten years since the fall of the Galactic Empire and another 5 years after Thrawn almost bent the New Republic to its knees and with all this good fortune for the New Republic they entered a golden age where people could finally live in peace and not have to worry too much about the dangers of the universe. This was not the case for those who lived on Tatooine. The dust ball hadn't prospered from this Golden Age actually it suffered as more and more criminals flooded in to hide from the New Republics crackdown on criminals. This meant nearly every criminal from the old world they lived on Hutta are now on Tatooine after the Hutt cartel crumbled to nothing. Tatooine has never been this dangerous as the troops the New Republic station there are just as corrupt as the people.

Kylan Su, thirty-six years of age, his parents were native Mandalorians and ex-members of death watch which gave Kylan access to accomplished mandalorian warriors he left his parents at the age of twenty-five and became bounty hunter, he was drinking at his favourite cantina on Tatooine (if any of them could be called good).

"Kylan Su I was wondering when I would see you back here" stated the old human bartender.

"Sorry Vasto but I won't be staying I'm headed off planet I've got a contact I need to meet" replied the young bounty hunter as he rushed out of the cantina.

"Oh come of Kylan stay for a drink it's time we caught up" begged Vasto.

"Okay, okay one drink" replied the Mandalorian bounty hunter.

* * *

"So that's it huh just packing up and leaving? after all the money you've made off collecting bounties?" stated the old barkeeper.

"I have a contact to meet you see, he's paying me good credits to do some work for him" replied Kylan

"Yeah, but how can that be more than what your making here? I've seen you hand in bounties worth fifty thousand credits" said old Vasto

"My contact is paying me a good five-hundred thousand credits for one job, it would be against my good nature to not check him out" stated Kylan. "anyway it's getting to hard for me to collect those big bounties not with the Krayts on my back, I'm only being able to complete the ten thousand credit bounties"

"You have a point there Kylan well I hope this new contact turns out good for ya" said the old man checking his timepiece "Well I better let you go we wouldn't want you to be late" said the old man as he left to talk to other patrons.

* * *

The spaceport was busy as it was always people moving from one place to another sometimes carrying stuff off ships it didn't matter to Kylan his true goal in mind was to get to his modified GR-75 medium transport which he has had for a good 2-3 years.

Kylan walking into the hangar where his ship was waiting and all he saw was a large group of thugs waiting for him.

"There are way to many for me to take two or three would be no problem but six or seven that was a bit much, I'll have to try diplomacy" stated Kylan to himself

He approached them and greeted them in the nicest way he could,

"hello my friends, what you all doing at my hangar" stated Kylan.

"Kylan the boss wants to talk to you, he's not very happy" said the first thug member pulling out a holo-communicator.

"Kylan my favourite bounty hunter why are you leaving we were just getting to know each other" started the Krayt gang leader, "you do know that killing my men is bad for buisness."

"I understand that Jorund, but it's not my fault when I'm trying to collect a bounty they shoot at me" replied Kylan as he was slowly moving towards his ship.

"I know Kylan some of my boys are stupid, so I have an offer for you" Jorund started "you pay me fifty percent on your next job which should accumulate to two-hundred and fifty thousand or my boys will hunt you down and kill you, that sounds fair doesn't it."

"Well I'm in no position to negotiate otherwise so I'll be forced to accept your proposal, when I complete the job you'll get your pay but after that you leave me alone" said Kylan.

"Well of course when I am payed I will leave you alone" replied Jorund as he turned to the thugs to talk to them.

Kylan walked up his ships boarding ramp and prepared to take off he checked his systems and started his take-off sequence he fired the engines and flew into the space around Tatooine he then put the coordinates given to him and went into lightspeed.

After a short while Kylan arrived at the designated location and all he found was a badly damaged space station undergoing extensive repairs as he approached he was hailed by the stations dock manager.

"Unidentified craft please identify your-self" asked the manager

"This is Kylan Su, bounty hunter looking for mister Laurent he gave me a message for you: the twin suns are burning brightly today" replied Kylan saying the words mister Laurent gave him.

"Code is confirmed, welcome to alpha station Mister Su, I will alert Mister Laurent of your arrival" stated the manager.

Kylan started the automatic boarding sequence and prepared himself to meet his contact, mister Alexandre Laurent.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading and I hope you stay please review it's the only way I can improve and no flame thanks I'm still new to writing and I wanna get better so thanks again.**

 **RagingHawk23**


End file.
